


Pop Rocks and Sparkly Unicorns

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fake News RPF, Fringe, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), The Daily Show RPF
Genre: A Walter Bishop Creation, Crossover, Drugged Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, stump the porn writer, the adulteration of candy with recreational drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Walter get high, which leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Rocks and Sparkly Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastpiercer/gifts).



> Written for Stump the Porn Writer 2011 for politicette's prompt: Jon Stewart/Walter Bishop.

Jon feels like a sparkly unicorn. Which probably means he shouldn't have eaten the pop rocks. It's not everyday that someone identifying himself as the government's maddest scientist offers to hook you up, and so, even though he'd sworn off the hard stuff decades ago, when Walter had waved the packet in front of him and declared them his own special recipe, Jon had jumped at the chance.

"You're the guy 'Don't take candy from a stranger' was written about," Jon says as he waves his fingers in front of his face.

"It is possible," Walter responds, "but improbable. The creation of mind altering substances has always been a sideline."

"So, you don't normally go around putting cocaine in Coke?"

"I once put ecstasy in salt water taffy," Walter offers, before rolling onto his stomach. "It didn't solve the teeth grinding problem, though."

Jon cracks up, and his laughter sounds like tiny bells or tiny bird, or possibly tiny birds eating tiny bells. Either way it's ridiculous, and he needs to stop laughing right now. And Walter is there, and Walter has a brain Jon wants to inhale, so he kisses the man. He's aiming for the lips, but he gets an ear and that's just as good. As long as he is kissing Walter, tiny comic bird with their beribboned bells aren't flying out of his mouth, so he keeps it up.

Walter looks surprised, like he might push Jon away, but then Jon finally reaches his lips and Walter becomes just as engaged in the process. Jon can hear him thinking, "For science!" and it should possibly worry Jon that he's hearing other people's thoughts, but it's just Walter, and that's okay.

Jon wakes up alone, curled up under a lab bench, and wonders exactly what just happened.


End file.
